dtvmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero's Journey
' The Hero's Journey '''is a basic storytelling structure that is taught in the year one module ''Story Classics: Heroes, Myths and Legends (SC8103). ''It describes the typical adventure of the archetype known as The Hero, the person who goes out and achieves great deeds on behalf of the group, tribe, or civilization, and it generally consists of 12 different parts divided into three acts. 'The Ordinary World' The hero, uneasy, uncomfortable or unaware, is introduced sympathetically so the audience can identify with the situation or dilemma. The hero is shown against a background of environment, heredity, and personal history. Some kind of polarity in the hero’s life is pulling in different directions and causing stress. 'Call to Adventure' After casting the backdrop of the story, this chapter will feature the inciting incident - a major event that concerns the protagonist and sets the story in motion. Some protagonists will willingly answer the call to adventure, but most are usually reluctant at first. 'Refusal of the Call' Despite being presented with a call to adventure, the protagonist will most likely forsake his responsibility as a hero, due to some sort of fear, insecurity or nonchalance he/she possesses towards the situation. The protagonist's refusal to rise to the occasion will usually result in dire consequences, such as the death of a loved one or the loss of something very precious to the hero. 'Meeting With the Mentor' After suffering a substantial loss in the previous chapter, the protagonist will then meet his/her mentor - a wiser and more experienced character who will present him/her with the knowledge and confidence needed to overcome his/her challenges, usually through a training process of some sort. Initially, the protagonist and mentor will most likely be at odds with each other, but will usually be on the same page by the end of this chapter. The importance of the mentor is a variable factor; he/she can either play a large part in the story, or can merely show up in a few scenes. 'Crossing the First Threshold' The final chapter of the first act, where the protagonist will finally agree to commit wholeheartedly to the adventure. He/She will enter a new region or condition with unfamiliar rules and values, and is likely to meet the threshold guardian, who will proceed to block the way or test him/her in some way. 'Tests, Allies and Enemies' The first chapter of the second act, where the protagonist will enter a mysterious and special world previously unknown to him/her. He/She will go through various obstacles and challenges, and will usually make some allies and enemies along the way. 'Approach the Innermost Cave' The protagonist will be close to confronting their initial goal, and must prepare for the central ordeal of the adventure. complications are likely to arise at this point in time, raising the stakes and increasing tension. 'Ordeal' The protagonist will face their greatest fears for the first time, and will usually not be capable of overcoming it yet. However, he/she will find a way to cheat death, and in the process pass the main test of being a hero. The protagonist will usually come out of the ordeal with changed; filled with a newfound drive and motivated more than ever. 'Reward' In this chapter, the changed protagonist will gain clarity to the situation and "seize the sword", taking possession of something highly sought in the special world. This will bestow the protagonist with new powers, and equip him/her with the capabilities to confront the antagonist. 'The Road Back' The final chapter of act two and turning point of the story. The protagonist has learnt from the previous ordeal and is now stronger than ever. He/She leaves the previous special world, but is presented with one final test of defeating his/her greatest opponent before he/she can comple his/her adventure. 'Resurrection' At the climax, the hero is severely tested once more on the threshold of home. He or she is purified by a last sacrifice, another moment of death and rebirth, but on a higher and more complete level. By the hero’s action, the polarities that were in conflict at the beginning are finally resolved. 'Return With the Elixir''' The final chapter of the story, where the hero returns from confronting his/her fears and defeating the antagonist. All loose ends of the story should be tied up, and the ending can either be a closed or open ended one. It should also be shown that the protagonist has brought back from his journey, and a final statement should be featured to convey a thought-provoking message to the audience. Category:Story Classics: Heroes, Myths and Legends